


Ran & Boo

by zoof



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and gore later in the story, Exiled Tommyinnit, HAha back at it again :), Hybrids, L'mao -me, Mild Blood, OOC ranboo but whatever, Ranboo Centric (Video Blogging RPF, The End (Minecraft), definetly continuing, it's not bad tho, pls gimme comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoof/pseuds/zoof
Summary: sooo i made ranboo a human hybridTubbo Brings the SMP to beat the Dragon,Ranboo Gets hitShenanigens ensue
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 34
Kudos: 335





	1. He bade a bigg slipup (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha gimme critism  
> sorry its so short

Ranboo wouldn’t call himself a secretive person, but he wasn’t the most open and honest about himself. Yeah he’s made a few slip ups, but it’s easy to laugh it off and shit. Especially when he hung out with the younger side of the smp. It was so easy

Yeah until the day Tubbo planned to head to the end.

“Are you absolutely sure about this Tubbo?” Ranboo asked, fear and dread pretty obvious in his eyes _Dammit I wish I had eyelids_

“Yup!” Tubbo replied without missing a beat. “Plus, we have Dream. Should be pretty easy once we find the stronghold.”

He really wasn’t sure “E̴̞̟̯͆͛͒̊ṟ̵̨̢͚̼̒͛̋̄͠ȓ̷̪̻̬̿m̴̯̬̖̳̓̈́̍͊̈…Ä̷̝̮́ŕ̷̯͠e̸̺̻͗ ̵̺̤̑͐y̵̧̝̌ȍ̷̺͌͜u̷̝͗̕ ̸̩̊s̵̭̻̉̏u̶̼̍r̴̝̖͆̚e̶̢͎̔ ̷̦̾͑ͅa̶̙̎̾b̷̬́ő̵͇͚͘ṳ̸̡̚t̷̥͋ ̶͙̳̒̑t̷̫͠h̸͎̫͋ạ̶̛t̸̼́̈́?̶̞̎̆” That causes the ENTIRETY of everyone still there to turn their heads.

The people included:

Tubbo

Fundy 

Big Q

Tommy

Dream

Sapnap

Ghostbur

And Eret.

_ Oh he was so fucked. _


	2. god damn it pt2 electric boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry   
> Enjoy the update, I might put more later idk  
> I like short chapters

Ranboo awoke with a jolt. Everything was spinning and aching. 

‘Oh yeah, we’re travelling.’ He grimaced at the thought of going to that place. The one where everyone shamed this two halves for ever existing. 

IDON’TWANNAGOBACKIDON’TWANNAGOBACKIDON’TWANNAGOBACK IDON’TWANNAG—

“Ranboo?” 

Oh thank Ender it was just Tubbo, good ol’ Tubbo. Who would never shame him for what he is.

Quakity checked his sufficient supply of Ender Eyes, checking to make sure he had enough for the travelling and the portal. Only to accidentally toss one without realising.

fucking hell man today is just not Ranboo’s day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need recommendations for next chap :( not v motivated


	3. runrunranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy we really trying but i can't write angsttt BUT I CANT ANYWAY WE GET A SMALL TOMMY UPDATE

Boo could feel everything  
His skin was prickling, Boo could feel the tiny bloodcells running through his skin. He knew he was hyperventilating, he couldn’t stop though.

he was stuck he was stuck he was stuck he was stuck he was stuck he was stuck

‘Ran, HELP!!’  
‘Boo I can’t.’  
‘What do you mean you can’t?’  
‘I mean I can’t help while we are fused, just stay calm okay?’  
‘Okayokay’

Ranboo was now hyperventilating on the ground. Eret knew why, and they couldn’t help without exposing the two.So she was positioned above Ranboo, focusing on helping him (them?) breathe Eret could actually feel the two talking, the rest stood there in utter confusion to what was happening.

(AN: tommy was exiled before they left but he still knew they were heading to the end, they planned about two weeks ahead and left on the 27th.)

Continued. Tommy POV

Techno found him a week ago, on the 17th, honestly he was happy he finally had his big brother back. He wanted to find them and help them all defeat the dragon. Techno wasn’t opposed to the idea, but being close to tubbo made him pretty uncomfortable.

(K back to Ranboo) 

He could feel himself pulling apart. The soft glow as his bloodied body fell to the ground.  
The ensemble sat there, pale as could be after what just happened. Except for Eret. lmaoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listened to kevinkempt while writing this, highly recommend him


	4. Long chapter lololol it’s 1am on a school night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter since I’ve been away. Tommy update

_ tommh POV lolz _

**What the hell**

Tommy knew that Ranboo was a hybrid of two beings, he’d just never seen them apart. So when watching from afar and realizing what was about to happen. He was so close to running out to help him.

Techno was the only thing really holding him back. He could feel the tears pooling as he watched an broken and bloodied scream rip his way out of his (new) best friend.

__

_ Ranboo POV;) _

Ran and boo couldn’t remember much, they weren't gonna lie, so when the dudes both woke up surrounded by a large puddle of blood. It was pretty fuckin scary if I do say so myself. They listened to the shrieks and quiet murmurs going through the crowd as Ran tugged boo, currently panicking for his life, to notice a red cape and a red and white shirt slowly (or quickly?) becoming larger in the distance, 

“tommy…” was all Ran could say when he realized who it was. 

“Huh, ghast kid? What didjya say?” Boo heard Dream ask in a slightly too-aggravated tone for comfort as Ran had a chill run down his spine.

“Okay fucking first of all my name is Ran and I’m tired of this bullshit server,”

That was fuckin unexpected, hearing someone like a slightly shorter Ranboo scream at a literal god

  
  


Dream had no idea what was happening and what everything got so loud and Shreek-y all of a sudden like an enderman hissing after directly looking you into the eyes as it dies.

——— - linebreak lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna end it here since of my low motivation lolz,  
> ——— song suggestions this week———  
> Anyway I was currently listening to burning pile by mother mother and Losing face by Wilbur soot this week
> 
> So basically anything by wilbur, or mother mother   
> SugarCrash  
> MY SHOW by KevinKempt  
> The album :  
> Songs that remind me of the Minecraft men I’m emotionally invested in  
> -from someone in ranboo’s discord :)
> 
> REALLY QUIC BEFORE YOU GO:   
> so I was thinking to change the names Ran and Boo or Riley and Ghost because those fit better but I’ve already written it as Ran and boo sooo.
> 
> Comment your vote as   
> Riley and Ghost 🥶   
> Or   
> Keep as ran and boo🥵


	5. R and b’s concept are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON A ROLL BABEYYY
> 
> haha pigcture

lololol heres the concept art of the halves, tot good at it but it's okay anywat

Ran supremascy we love a sassy queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any good ideas I could use?

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry fro making it short, next chapter might be longer :)


End file.
